


Alone Again

by Gayboy1996



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cancer, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboy1996/pseuds/Gayboy1996
Summary: Yusuke said he would never forgive Madarame in the palace, but is this the same Madarame?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 40





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> listen up i fuckin hate madarame that scum bag can fucking rot in the gutter

He stands in front of the hospital door, hands clenched at his side, he twirls the ring on his left hand. A bead of sweat runs down his forehead, maybe he needs to cut his bangs or maybe this normally cool hospital is just too damn hot today. He needs to remind himself Ryuji is just outside, and that he doesn’t even have to go inside. His eyes examine the door, the tiny whiteboard a little below his eye level reads “Madarame Ichiryusai” even the name fills him with rage. To think this was the first contact he would give Yusuke ever since getting out of prison makes his blood boil.

His hand is on the doorknob now, the cool metal refreshing against his warm skin. He takes a breath, it cools him, almost as if Goemon was back under his possession. It’s been a long time since he thought of his past phantom thievery, it calms him. His mind flashes him images of a bruised and broken Madarame underneath his heel of control in the palace. The next thing he knows he’s turning the doorknob and walking into the room. He closes the door behind him. 

“Yusuke, my boy.” Madarame’s voice is hoarse and dry but you can hear the smile in his voice.

Yusuke tries so hard to remember all the abuse and years of close to torture living in that poor excuse of a home. When Madarame calls out his name his heart of ice melts into a puddle of water, settling itself in the pit of his stomach. Tears well up at the corners of his eyes, “Sensei…” He figures there no use in hiding the fatherlike affection he still holds for the man in front of him. 

Madarame smiles, holding his hand out closer to the side of his hospital bed. “I’ve been waiting to see you once again.” 

“I’m here now.” Yusuke sits in the plastic chair and reaches for Madarame’s hand, holding it in his own. 

I said I would never forgive him… Look at me now. He thinks to himself. Here I am, and he is no longer the same Madarame. 

He squeezes Madarame’s hand, looking him in his dark brown eyes. He flinches when he sees them glow yellow but by the time he blinks it’s gone. “So… Lung cancer.” 

“You remember the pipe I was so attached to,” Madarame almost laughs, but it turns into a cough. 

“Of course,” Yusuke has no recollection of a pipe ever being in their household. “How could I not remember.” 

He can’t remember almost anything from his childhood, let alone a minute detail such as a pipe. The only lasting memory he has was his first time ever seeing the Sayuri, and that was good enough for him. He wishes he could remember more, even the bad things that Madarame had done to him. He wishes he had a childhood, let it be good or bad.

“The doctors say I don’t have much time left,” Madarame breaks the silence. “That I’ll be gone within the coming months.”

What a cruel way to break the ice. 

“Why did you call me here, I don’t understand.” Yusuke asks, a tear falling from his cheek.

“I wanted to apologize - to you - personally.” He sighs, voice low and gravely. “I’m sure you’ve seen the broadcast, 10 years ago… A lot has changed Yusuke, I’m ready to face you now.”

“I lived my life afterward so embarrassed, too embarrassed to face you. I hope you can understand at least that part. After that one day, I don’t know what happened... Everything changed all of a sudden and I felt utter despair I thought I would never recover from. Here I am though, recovered yet still ailing.” He chuckles again, followed by a cough. “Yusuke, I need to apologize to you directly, I need to let you know how much you meant to me and how utterly sorry I am for everything negative I ever put you through. I regret leaving your mother there, when she desperately needed me. I don’t regret being your father though, and I never will. I’m not asking for you to accept my apology, but if you decide to be in my life for the short time I have left, I would never stop thanking you.” 

Yusuke is freely crying now, tears not stopping on their way down his face. “Sen-- Madarame… I would be,” He hesitates, an image of Madarame quivering and cowering in fear as the Phantom Thieves make their approach. “I would be happy to spend my time with you.” 

After a few hours of conversation Yusuke and Ryuji head home, he feels a sense of comfort in holding Ryuji’s left hand, feeling the matching ring on his finger, so strangely cold yet warm with body heat. They stop by a market and pick up some vegetables, dropping off a bag at Ryuji’s mother’s house. She kisses both of the boys cheeks and invites them in for tea, which they politely decline; insisting on next time however. 

“It’s good to be home,” Ryuji stretches, dropping the bag and his shoes by the door (he’ll pick them up later, he promises). 

“Yes, quite.” Yusuke sets his shoes by the door and picks up the grocery bag, walking it to the kitchen to put them away.   
“So,” Ryuji pauses, a slight pout to his lip, looking at Yusuke through the passthrough of the kitchen wall. “Do you need to talk about anything?” 

Yusuke smiles, walking over to Ryuji and embracing him. “There's no need to say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> madarame die challenge 2020
> 
> i listened to chamber of reflection by mac demarco and camisado by p!atd for inspo so give em a listen if u wanna


End file.
